Regret
by ashmora
Summary: Semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah kebohongan. Kenyatannya pemuda itu mencampakannya begitu saja. Dia ingin pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, tapi pada akhirnya dia ingin melupakannya. -D18, 6918, 6927, 8018-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Saya kembali dan masih dengan kemampuan saya untuk membuat Hibari menderita. *tonfa'ed* This fic is based on true story (not my story) with some dramatizations here and there XD. Whether you want to believe it or not, it's up to you. ^^" Ini fic hancur sangat. Hontou ni gomenasai, Reader-sama. Btw, happy reading! Oya... Minal aidzin wal faidzin, reader-sama! *telat*

Oya oya, saya mau nitip bales review di 'Our Happy Ending?'. Semoga yang bersangkutan membacanya. Hehe, *ngarep dot com*

**Yukkarin: **Pertama thanks for RnR. Terus saran buat sequelnya saya tampung deh. Kapan2 saya buat.

**Nesia Eg Yufa****: **Thanks for RnR. Oh, kalau Tsuna emang mau dibagi, saya siap mbaginya kok. *nyolong pisau punya Kaasan*

Okay...Here is the story! ^^

* * *

**Title:** Regret

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** D18, 6927, 6918, 8018

**Warning:** Super OOC (sumpah. Sudah kuperingatkan lho...), shounen ai, abal, alur bolak-balik, misstypos, dll

**Timeline:** Sesudah Varia arc

**Summary:**

Semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah kebohongan. Kenyatannya pemuda itu mencampakannya begitu saja. Namun, dia ingin pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, tapi pada akhirnya dia ingin melupakannya.

**Presented by:** Yanagisawa Shiori

* * *

ooOoOoOoOoo

**REGRET**

**-Chapter One-**

ooOoOoOoOoo

"Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja?" ucap Dino seraya memeluk Hibari dari belakang. Pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming. Dia yang tengah berada di ruang komite disiplin menetap keluar jendela. Mata abu-abu kebiruannya menangkap bayangan dua orang pemuda yang sedang tertawa di depan pintu gerbang Nami-chuu. Ekspresi kedua pemuda itu menunjukkan kebahagian yang tiada tara. Berbeda dengan ekspresi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Matanya terlihat begitu suram dan setiap tatapan yang dilemparnya terkesan kosong. Wajahnya yang biasanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi, kini terisi oleh ekspresi kesedihan.

"Kyoya." Dino mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Dia dapat merasakan tubuh Hibari yang sedikit bergetar. Kulit pucatnya terasa dingin. Aroma tubuhnya sedikit berbeda dari aromanya di hari-hari yang telah lalu.

Dino mengikuti arah mata Hibari yang terpaku pada kedua remaja itu. Seorang dari mereka adalah seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan perawakan kecil. Sedangkan satu pemuda lainnya adalah seseorang dengan perawakan lebih tinggi dan berambut biru dengan model yang cukup unik. Mereka masih tertawa.

Baik Dino maupun Hibari tak dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua pemuda itu. Akan tetapi, kedua pemuda itu terlihat senang. Terlihat jelas di mata Dino saat dua pemuda itu berpelukan. Saat itu Dino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Dia melihat Hibari yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya sudah tidak memandang kedua pemuda itu.

Dino tahu, bahkan seorang Hibari Kyoya pun akan menangis jika melihat itu karena dia mencintai seorang Rokudo Mukuro yang telah dimiliki seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada.

ooOoOoo

"Kyoya-kun, ti amo," ucap pemuda berkepala nanas itu sambil mengikuti langkah pemuda berambut hitam. Awan-awan putih berarak di atas mereka, menepis cahaya panas matahari yang siap menyengat kulit kedua pemuda itu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, herbivor!" balas Hibari tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kufufu... aku tidak akan berhenti mengikutimu kalau kau belum mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Mukuro belum mau menyerah.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," ujar Hibari yang mulai sebal karena terus dibuntuti.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Kyoya-kun!"

Tiba-tiba Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Mukuro juga berhenti melangkah. Perlahan Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata abu-abu kebiruannya yang tajam bertemu dengan mata merah dan biru Mukuro. Garis di bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Wajahnya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Aku **tidak** bercanda," ucap Hibari dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'tidak'.

Mukuro tidak langsung merespon ucapan Hibari. Dia masih diam, memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Beberapa detik kemuadian kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Saat itu tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Hibari hanya melihat Mukuro yang terlihat terkejut lalu segera beranjak dari hadapan Mukuro.

Beberapa langkah dia pergi, Hibari merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mukuro di sana. Sekilas dia melihat ekspresi wajah Mukuro yang dipenuhi kesungguhan lalu dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan Mukuro yang memegang tangannya.

"Kyoya-kun, kau menolakku?" tanya Mukuro.

"Aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yang seperti itu," balas Hibari sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalau begitu, saat kau menginginkan hubungan yang seperti itu, katakan saja padaku," sahut Mukuro.

Hibari terdiam. Tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang. Kenyataan bahwa sebuah hubungan itu akan mennyebabkan rasa sakit sudah terpatri dalam benak Hibari sejak dulu. Karena itulah, dia tidak ingin membuat hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang. Dia tidak ingin disakiti atau pun menyakiti seseorang.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyoya-kun," ucap Mukuro sekali lagi.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," balas Hibari.

Hening.

Sesaat kemudian Mukuro segera melepaskan tangan Hibari dan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya itu berajak meninggalkannya sendirian di bawah awan yang masih menaunginya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyoya-kun. Selalu." Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Mukuro. Sayup-sayup Hibari mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut biru itu. Sebuah senyum kecil terpahat di muka Mukuro. Dan saat itu tatapan seorang Rokudo Mukuro terlihat begitu sayu.

ooOoOoo

Dino hanya membiarkan Hibari yang terdiam memalingkan wajahnya. Sementara itu, dia kembali melihat kedua pemuda yang masih berada di depan pintu gerbang Namichuu. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Dari ruang komite disiplin, Dino dapat melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengelus perlahan pemuda yang lebih pendek. Sebuah semburat merah muncul di wajah pemuda lebih pendek. Mereka berdua tersenyum seolah-olah senyuman itu sudah terukir abadi di wajah mereka.

ooOoOoo

"M-mukuro-san, aku mencintaimu," ucap Tsuna perlahan pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Mukuro terkejut, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak meunjukkan keterkejutannya. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa, menanti Tsuna untuk mengucapkan kata-kata lainnya.

"Maukah Mukuro-san menjadi milikku?" tanya Tsuna.

Mukuro hanya diam. Dia teringat pada kejadian saat Hibari menolaknya yang cukup memberinya sebuah pukulan telak. Dia melihat iris karamel pemuda mungil yang ada di depannya. Mata itu memancarkan keseriusan, seperti keseriusan mata Hibari saat Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin itu menolaknya. Dia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit menyeruak dalam hatinya.

'_Cinta pertamaku sepertinya hanya akan menjadi angan-angan belaka.'_ Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kata-kata itu muncul di kepala , jauh di dalam hatinya, Mukuro masih menginginkan Hibari, akan tetapi dia takut Hibari tidak akan menerimanya.

"Mukuro-san..."

Ucapan Tsuna meruntuhkan lamunan Mukuro. Pemuda berambut biru itu seolah melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah Tsuna.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Mukuro.

"Iya, aku mencintai Mukuro-san," jawab Tsuna sambil mengangguk mantap,"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Saat itu, Mukuro merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kata-kata Tsuna. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa kata-kata Tsuna membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

Mukuro mencoba mengais-ngais memori diotaknya hingga akhirnya dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang membuatnya ragu dalam cinta.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.'_ Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Hibari saat itu.

Ragu-ragu Mukuro memikirkan perasannya pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang dengan setia menanti jawabannya. Apa dia mencintai Tsuna? Mukuro berusaha menepis pertanyaan itu karena dia tidak mencintai Tsuna meskipun pemuda itu selalu baik padanya. Mukuro hanya mencintai Hibari. Akan tetapi, Hibari sudah menolaknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Mukuro-san?" tanya Tsuna, kembali memecahkan lamunan Mukuro.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum lalu meraih kepala Tsuna hanya untuk mengelus rambutnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Mukuro. Tsuna yang mendengarnya memperlebar senyum manisnya kemudian dia segera memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya, membagi sebuah dekapan hangat. Mukuro membalas pelukan itu, berpikir kenapa dia menerima Tsuna.

ooOoOoo

Dino masih memeluk tubuh Hibari yang sedikit bergetar entah karena sedih atau karena marah. Yang pasti Dino melakukan itu karena dia ingin memberitahu Hibari kalau dia tidak sendirian. Dia ingin Hibari menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Hibari masih memalingkan wajahnya dan Dino masih mengamati kedua pemuda yang sedang bersenang-senang di depan gerbang Nami-chuu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Dino melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek pergi dan sekarang dia kembali dengan membawa dua buah es krim di tangannya. Dia memberikan satu dari es krim itu pada pemuda berambut biru yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Bukannya menikmati es krimnya sendiri, akan tetapi pemuda berambut biru itu malah menjilat es krim milik partnernya.

ooOoOoo

Seperti hari-hari yang telah lalu, siang itu Hibari berbaring di atap Namichuu. Dia menerawang ke atas langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Langit memang selalu indah tanpa awan. Tanpa awan, dia bisa memamerkan keelokannya pada siapa pun tanpa penghalang. Tanpa awan, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi keanggunanya.

Meskipun terkesan seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya, sebenarnya hari itu sedikit berbeda bagi Hibari karena hari itu untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa kesal, bingung, dan sakit. Sebenarnya dia merasakan itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah dia melihat Mukuro bersama dengan Tsuna.

Hibari melihat semuanya. Hibari mendengar semuanya. Dia tahu kalau tsuna mencintai Mukuro dan dia juga tahu kalau Mukuro menyukai Tsuna. Dan... dia tahu kalau dia tidak mencintai Mukuro, tapi kenapa perasaan seperti itu muncul. Dalam hatinya, Hibari merasa tidak rela jika Mukuro menjadi milik Tsuna.

Hibari masih diam menatap langit, membiarkan Hibird terbang berputar-putar di atasnya. Perlahan Hibari mulai bangkit dan berdiri. Dia mengangkat kakinya, mengambil langkah menuju tepian atap. Dari atas sana dia melihat jauh kebawah. Dia melihat sekeliling hingga pada akhirnya, mata abu-abu kebiruannya menangkap bayangan dua pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Mukuro dan Tsuna.

Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin tidak lagi melihat sekeliling. Dia memusatkan perhatiannya pada dua pemuda yang tengah berteduh di bawah pohon yang daunnya telah berguguran. Samar-samar dia melihat Mukuro mengecup ringan dahi pasangannya. Tidak cukup jelas terlihat, tapi Hibari cukup yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Hibari mesakan rasa sakit di hatinya semakin kuat. Kenapa? Padahal dia tidak mencintai Mukuro.

'_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kyoya-kun.'_

Kata-kata Mukuro kembali terngiang di kepala Hibari. Hibari masih ingat saat Mukuro mengatakan itu. Dia percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Mukuro. Dia percaya kalau Mukuro memang akan selalu mencintainya. Namun, setelah melihat itu, Hibari sedikit bimbang.

Dengan kuat dia meremas pagar yang ada di atap. Anehnya dia terus mengamati yang dilakukan kedua pemuda itu.

ooOoOoo

Dino menyadari Hibari yang kembali menatap pada dua pemuda yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah tercintanya. Kedua pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan es krim mereka. Kedua terlihat berantakan karena es krim yang mengotori wajah dan baju mereka, tetapi tetap saja mereka tertawa dengan bahagia.

Dino menatap mata Hibari dan mendapati sebersit penyesalan di dalamnya. Dia yang melihat Hibari seperti itu, sebenarnya merasa sakit. Dia ingin Hibari melupakan orang itu. Orang yang telah menipunya, hingga mengoyak-oyak hatinya. Dia ingin Hibari menatapnya dan mencintainya seutuhnya.

ooOoOoo

Apa yang dilihat Hibari kemarin sepertinya cukup mempengaruhinya. Sepanjang hari, Hibari hanya berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang komite disiplin. Tak sekali pun di mengintip keluar jendela. Dia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan seperti itu lagi.

"Apa aku mencintainya?" gumam Hibari pada angin yang berhembus.

Dia mendesah lalu menutup matanya. Dia ingin tidur, tapi rasanya sulit sekali tidur dengan adanya pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Dan karena pikiran itu jugalah dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Hibari mencoba membaca apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya perasannya pada Mukuro? Apakah kalau cemburu artinya cinta? Hibari tidak tahu, yang dia ketahui hanyalah bahwa dia tidak ingin Tsuna memiliki Mukuro. Dia ingin memiliki Mukuro, tetapi kenyataannya sekarang Mukuro adalah milik Tsuna seorang.

"Tok... tok... tok..."

Terdengar ketukan lalu sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang tergeser. Hibari membuka matanya. Dilayangkannya sebuah pandangan ke pintu yang terbuka dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Hibari dan Hibari pun segera bangun.

"Apa kau ada urusan denganku, Herbivor?" tanya Hibari pada pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ujar pemuda si pemuda berambut hitam setelah berhenti sekitar satu meter di depan Sang Presiden Komite Disiplin.

"Cepat katakan! Aku ingin istirahat." Rupanya Hibari marah karena upayanya untuk tidur diinterupsi seperti itu.

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sambil menatap iris abu-abu kebiruan Hibari. Pandangan mereka pun bertumbukan. Dengan malas Hibari menunggu pemuda yang bernama Yamamoto Takeshi itu untuk bicara.

"Hibari..."

Yamamoto berhenti sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Seolah ada petir menyambar di hari cerah tanpa awan. Hibari sangat terkejut. Alis kanannya terangkat. Dia berharap kalau dia salah dengar.

"Apa?" tanya Hibari untuk memastikan apa yang telah masuk ke telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Yamamoto dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hibari sembari mengalihkan matanya dari mata Yamamoto.

"Kenapa?" Yamamoto membalas pertanyaan Hibari dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya, tetapi masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa aku butuh alasan untuk mencintaimu?" tanya Yamamoto. Suaranya terdengan begitu meyakinkan di telinga Hibari. Sekali lagi Hibari hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yamamoto menghela nafas, berpikir sejenak, dan mulai berbicara,"Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka matamu, rambutmu, jari-jarimu, sifatmu, semuanya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu. Haha..."

Hibari melempar tatapan tak percaya pada Yamamoto. Dia tidak ingin percaya pada Yamamoto. Dia tidak ingin ditipu Yamamoto seperti dia ditipu oleh ucapan Mukuro. Ditipu itu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu," ucap Hibari dengan ketus. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa ada dua orang yang menyatakan cintanya padanya dalam waktu dekat seperti ini. Terlalu aneh bagi orang yang ketus sepertinya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," balas Yamamoto. Dia melangkah maju dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mencintaiku?" ucap Yamamoto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matanya memandang ke arah lain, bukan ke arah Hibari. Mendengar perkataan Yamamoto yang demikian membuat Hibari cukup terkejut. Hibari pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Beri aku sebuah alasan kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?"

"Mungkin, karena aku akan mebuatmu bahagia. Haha..."

Hibari terdiam. Dia berusaha mencerna tiap kata yang masuk ke telinganya. Akhirnya dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasannya pada pemuda pecinta baseball itu. Namun, jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hibari tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu. Akan tetapi, jika dengan mengetahui perasaan Yamamoto padanya, Hibari malah kembali mempertanyakan apa yang dirasakan, hingga pada akhirnya, yang ada hanyalah kebimbangan.

Sejak dahulu hibari memang tidak pernah dekat dengan Yamamoto. Yang diketahui Hibari tentang Yamamoto adalah bahwa dia adalah herbivor yang selalu berkerumun bersama Tsuna dan Gokudera. Herbivor yang sering bermain baseball. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa Yamamoto bisa mencintainya. Padahal, mereka jarang bertemu.

"Bagaimana, Hibari?" Yamamoto kembali bertanya.

Sang presiden komite disiplin kembali menatap Yamamoto dan menangkap sebuah gurat keseriusan di wajah ramahnya. Saat itu, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dilihatnya Yamamoto yang memperlebar senyumnya yang dengan sukses membuat jantung Hibari berpacu lebih cepat.

"Hmpph..."

Senyuman di wajah Yamamoto melebar.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Tuh'kan, hancur. -_- Author maksa sih. Tolong jangan bunuh saya karena chara-nya jadi OOC banget. DX Masalahnya terkadang orang bisa jadi OOC gara-gara cinta.

Well, thanks for reading my fic, reader-sama. I'll be very grateful if you leave a review so that I'll write a better fic next time. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Fic ini dibuat masih dalam rangka memenuhi hasrat saya buat nulis setelah ditahan-tahan. Jadi, maaf kalau geje to the extreme. Thanks buat yang sudah bersedia membaca dan me-review chapter pertama. Buat yang baca tapi ga review, thanks juga. :D

Saatnya membalas review...

**Nesia Eg Yufa: **Ada sih sedikit dendam. Haha, sebenernya ditambahin 8059 juga bisa sih. tapi, kapan2 aja. hehe, Thanks for RnR...

* * *

**Title:** Regret

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** D18, 6927, 6918, 8018

**Warning:** Super OOC (sumpah. Sudah kuperingatkan lho...), shounen ai, abal, alur bolak-balik, misstypos, dll

**Summary:**

Semua yang diucapkannya hanyalah kebohongan. Kenyatannya pemuda itu mencampakannya begitu saja. Dia ingin pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, tapi pada akhirnya dia ingin melupakannya.

**Presented by:** Yanagisawa Shiori

* * *

ooOoOoOoOoo

**REGRET**

**-Chapter Two-**

ooOoOoOoOoo

* * *

"Kyoya...," ucap Dino.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih saja diam, tak mau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Matanya terpaku pada adegan-adegan menyayat hati yang tersaji di bawah sana. Hibari melihat pemuda berambut biru di bawah sana mengecup dahi pemuda yang lebih pendek. Adegan yang membuatnya teringat pada saat dia mulai menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Akan tetapi, saat dia menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Apa yang terjadi sudah terlanjur terjadi, tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

ooOoOoo

Setiap kali melihat mukuro bersama dengan Tsuna, Hibari selalu merasakan sakit di hatinya, padahal dia sudah memiliki Yamamoto. Sepenuh hati Hibari mencoba mencintai Yamamoto. Namun, mencintai itu sulit. Itulah yang dirasakan Hibari. Sekuat apa pun dia memusatkan pandangannya pada Yamamoto, bayangan Mukuro selalu saja muncul dan mengahntuinya. Dengan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama dengan Yamamoto, Hibari berharap supaya dia bisa melupakan Mukuro, akan tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Dia tidak mungkin melupakan Mukuro karena kejadian itu.

"Kyoya-kun." Hibari yang mendengar suara itu segera mencari asal suara itu. Di depan pintu ruang komite disiplin, dia melihat seorang pemuda bermata merah dan biru yang sudah tak asing lagi. Jantung Hibari berdegup tak beraturan. Tangannya mengepal dengan kencang. Dia melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hibari dengan dingin.

Dengan gesit Mukuro melangkah ke depan dan memeluk Hibari. Sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan entah kenapa hanya diam dan sekarang dia mendekam dalam dekapan Mukuro. Dia sama sekali tidak melawan. Tidak meminta dilepaskan. Dia hanya diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya-kun," ucap Mukuro.

Hibari tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bersiap mendengarkan apa yang hendak dikatakan pemuda itu selanjutnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Bohong. Kau pembohong!" ujar Hibari,"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku buta? Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dasar penipu!"

Bulir-bulir bening air mata mulai berguguran dari mata Hibari. dia tidak dapat menerima apa yang diucapkan Mukuro. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mendengar Mukuro mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintainya. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia melihat Mukuro yang berciuman dengan Tsuna. Dan sekarang dia mendengar Mukuro yang mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap mukuro,"tapi... aku memang masih mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku, Kyoya-kun?"

Dan lagi... Hibari hanya diam. Berpikir apakah dia mencintai pemuda berambut biru itu. Namun, sekalipun dia mencintai pemuda itu, dia sudah punya Yamamoto sekarang. Akan tetapi, dia tidak mencintai Yamamoto dan sepertinya tidak akan bisa mencintai Yamamoto, sekers apapun dia mencoba, selama apapun dia bersama Yamamoto, bayangan Mukuro akan selalu datang.

"Kyoya-kun..." Mukuro berbisik di tengah isakan kecil Hibari. Perlahan pemuda berambut biru itu mengelus punggung pemuda yang masih berada dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, tapi kau milik Tsuna sekarang."

"Masalah itu serahkan saja padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kufufu..."

ooOoOoo

Pandangan Hibari masih tertuju pada kedua pemuda yang ada di depan gerbang Namichuu. Setiap tawa dan senyum yang hadir di antara mereka, membuat Hibari cemburu. Dino tahu itu.

Hibari menatap pemuda berambut biru yang ada di bawah sana, pemuda yang dulu sangat dicintainya dan sekarang pun dia masih mencintainya. Pandangannya sama sekali tak beranjak dari pemuda itu. Tiba-tiba, iris abu-abu kebiruannya bertemu dengan iris beda warna milik pemuda itu. Hibari pun segera memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda itu. Dan sekali lagi... Dino tahu itu.

ooOoOoo

"Takeshi..." Suara Hibari menggetarkan telinga Yamamoto yang tengah duduk beristirahant setelah bermain baseball.

"Ada apa, Kyoya?" Sebuah senyum yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya masih ada di sana. Yamamoto mengahapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan sebuah handuk lalu segera melihat sosok Hibari yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin kita putus," kata-kata itu diucapkan Hibari dengan nada biasa, tapi cukup membuat Yamamoto memperlebar matanya. Tangannya tidak lagi bergerak untuk menghapus keringat yang masih mengalir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto sembari bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu." Hibari tidak bisa mencintai Yamamoto karena dia mencintai Mukuro dan dia percaya pada Mukuro. Dia yakin,Mukur akan kembali padanya.

Hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara angin. Debu-debu beterbangan di lapangan tempat mereka berada. Awan-awan berarak pergi, membiarkan matahari memancarkan sinarnya tanpa pengahalang. Sinar panass matahari menyengat kulit kedua pemuda yang tengah terjebak dalam ketegangan itu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Yamomoto. Hibari masih tetap dalam wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah lebih keras lagi," ujar Yamamoto, berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Hibari dengan setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Aku mencintai orang lain," sambung Hibari dengan suara yang perlahan mulai melirih, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Yamamoto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Senyuman itu sudah tidak terlihat diwajah Yamamoto. Yamamoto gagal mempertahankan senyumnya. Yang terlihat diwajahnya hanyalah ekspresi kebingungan yang dipenuhi pertanyaan 'kenapa?'

Meskipun Hibari adalah seorang karnivor, tapi saat itu dia tidak berani menatap mata Yamamoto. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Takeshi. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Lupakan aku dan carilah penggantiku."

"Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini? Kenapa kita tidak menjalani saja apa yang sudah terlanjur kita bentuk?" ujar Yamamoto yang sudah mulai emosi. Kilatan amarah nampak di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

Dan sejak saat itulah hubungan di antara Hibari dan Yamamoto berakhir. Tidak ada lagi cinta di antara mereka, hanya sebuah benang persahabatan yang sangat tipis yang menghubungkan mereka dan benang itu siap terputus tiap saat.

ooOoOoo

Hibari kembali memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Dino tetap melihat kebawah hingga akhirnya pandangannya juga bertemu dengan pandangan pemuda yang memiliki iris beda warna itu. Tidak cukup jelas terlihat, akan tetapi dapat dilihat tatapan tajam pemuda yang bersangkutan pada Dino. Dino sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan itu. Dia terus menatap Mukuro, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya malah bertemu dengan pandangan pemuda yang lebih kecil. Jarak mereka memang jauh, akan tetapi cukup dekat untuk bisa saling membaca ekspresi yang ada di wajah orang yang tengah ditatapnya.

ooOoOoo

"Mukuro-san, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu? Kau membohongiku."

Suara Tsuna menggema di dalam ruang kelasnya. Hibari yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor Namichuu mendengar semua itu dan segera bergegas menuju asal suara itu. Dia sampai di sebuah kelas dengan pintu tertutup yang merupakan asal dari suara itu. Dengan hati-hati Hibari mengintip ke dalam. Di sana dia melihat Tsuna berdiri di depan meja guru dan Mukuro ada di hadapannya.

"Tsunayoshi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Mukuro sambil meraih tangan Tsuna dan menggenggamnya. Sebuah genggaman yang terlihat begitu erat di mata Hibari.

"Omong kosong. Kalau kau menginginkan Hibari-san, tinggalkan saja aku!" suara Tsuna menggelegar. Hibari yang merasa namanya disebut langsung mengangkat sebuah alisnya dan mendengarkan baik-baik percakapan di antara Tsuna dan Mukuro.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Hibari-san. Aku kecewa padamu, Mukuro-san!"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi-kun! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya mencintaimu."

Tsuna menatap lurus pada Mukuro yang perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tsuna dapat merasakan hangat tubuh Mukuro yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Maaf," ucap Mukuro sambil mengelus punggung Tsuna.

Hibari masih berdiri di luar ruangan, mengamati apa yang terjadi di depannya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Dia tidak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dia tidak ingin percaya kalau dia dibohongi sekali lagi. Oleh orang yang sama. Dilukai sekali lagi oleh orang yang sama. Tak seharusnya dia mengembalikan kepercayaannya pada Mukuro. Sekarang Hibari mengerti. Dia mengerti kenapa Mukuro tidak segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Tsuna. Karena Mukuro mencintai Tsuna. Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Hibari memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal.

"Kyoya?"

Subuah tangan mendarat di bahu Hibari dan cukup membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut. Hibari membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata milik pria berambut pirang itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hibari langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

Orang itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap anak didiknya. Bukan hal biasa melihat seorang Hibari Kyoya seperti itu. Ragu-ragu dia membuka pintu yang sedari tadi diintip oleh Hibari. dia berharap bisa menemukan jawaban atas keanehan muridnya di dalam ruangan itu. Pintu itu mulai terbuka dan mengekspose apa yang ada di dalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati Tsuna sedang berpelukkan dengan Mukuro.

"Dino-san?" kata Tsuna yang menyadari kedatangan Dino.

Dino tak peduli pada Tsuna. Dia terus menatap Mukuro hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Dino perlahan lalu segera berlari mengejar Hibari.

ooOoOoo

Dari kejauhan, mereka masih beradu pandang. Beberapa menit kemudian, adu pandang itu berhenti karena pemuda yang lebih pendek menarik tangan pemuda berambut biru untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dan saat itu, tinggallah Dino berdua saja dengan Hibari yang masih enggan bicara.

"Kyoya." Sekali lagi Dino membisikkan nama kekasihnya ke telinga orang yang bersangkutan. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, tidak ada respon.

ooOoOoo

Dino berlari secepat mungkin supaya bisa menemukan Hibari sesegera mungkin. Dia tahu pasti di mana tempat yang akan di tuju Hibari. Atap sekolah. Dan benar saja, Dino mendapati Hibari sedang berdiri di luar pagar yang ada di atap. Dino tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Hibari saat itu karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah punggung anak didiknya.

"Kyoya," kata Dino seraya berjalan mendekati Hibari.

Dino tahu pasti apa yang membuat Hibari seperti itu. Dino tahu bahwa Hibari mencintai Mukuro. Dino tahu bahwa Hibari sempat berhubungan dengan Yamamoto. Dino tahu karena Dino mencintai Hibari. Dia selalu mengamati apa yang dilakukan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Kyoya," ucap Dino sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Hibari.

"Lepaskan aku!" ujar Hibari sambil sedikit meronta, berharap Dino akan melepas pergelangan tangannya. akan tetapi, nihil.

"Tidak. Kau ingin melompatkan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang peduli," ucap Hibari dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa. Dia berhenti meronta dan membiarkan Dino terus memegang tangannya.

"Bodoh! Aku peduli," sahut Dino.

"Bohong."

"Seorang guru tidak akan berbohong pada muridnya."

Hibari memutar sedikit badannya dan melihat Dino yang tersenyum padanya. Entah kenapa saat itu, Hibari merasa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoya!"

"Bohong." Hibari sudah muak dengan kata 'cinta'. Dia tidak ingin merasa sakit karena kata itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin percaya pada cinta lagi. Dia sudah muak. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, Hibari ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dia ingin membangun sebuah hubungan baru dan sekuat tenaga mempertahankan hubungan itu. Tapi, cinta terlanjur membuatnya sakit.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak aga guru yang berbohong pada muridnya." Dino masih tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama dengan senyuman orang yang telah menjadi masa lalunya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu? Kau membuatku sakit," kata Hibari sambil melihat lantai tempatnya berpinjak.

"B-baiklah. Tapi, jangan melompat ya?"

Sesaat kemudian senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Dino. Hibari kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tangan Dino yang masih memegang tangannya. Dino mengerti. Dilepaskannya tangan Hibari.

ooOoOoo

Dino masih menunggu respon dari Hibari sambil mempererat pelukannya. Angin sore berhembus menerobos jendela di mana kedua orang yang sedang berpelukkan itu berada, menerbangkan kertas-kertas yang berada di meja dalam ruangan itu. Tak ayal lagi, ruangan itu menjadi berantakan. Namun, siapa yang peduli. Kedua orang itu masih sibuk mengurusi perasaan mereka masing-masing.

ooOoOoo

"Tapi, aku masih mencintaimu, Kyoya." Kata-kata Mukuro membuat Hibari muak. Kali ini Mukuro menggenggam tangan Hibari. susah payah dia memfokuskan iris beda warnanya pada iris abu-abu kebiruan milik Hibari, akan tetapi gagal. Hibari selalu menghindari pertemuan pandangan mata mereka.

"Kau sudah memiliki Tsunayoshi," balas Hibari.

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Mukuro, kau sudah memilihnya. Kau bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu sendiri dan aku akan menanggung apa yang telah kuperbuat," kata Hibari. Mukuro berhenti menggenggam tangan Hibari. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Hibari dan memutarnya sedikit, membuat mata mereka bertemu.

Hibari menggerakkan tangannya lalu meraih tangan Mukuro yang masih menahan dagunya. Dengan sedikit kasar Hibari menampar tangan Mukuro hingga tangan pemuda yang bersangkutan berpindah dari dagunya. Setelah itu, Hibari segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mukuro dan mengahampiri seseorang yang telah menantinya dia balik tembok terdekat dengan santainya.

"Jadi?" Hibari yang baru saja datang langsung disambut dengan sebuah pertanyaan oleh orang itu.

"Terima kasih." Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajah Hibari.

ooOoOoo

"Kyoya..."

"Kyoya, jika kau memang mencintai Mukuro biarkan dia bahagia dengan orang yang telah dipilihnya. Jika dia memang ditakdirkan untukmu, dia pasti akan kembali padamu," kata Dino perlahan.

Hibari masih diam. Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Dino. Dia masih merasa hancur. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia memutuskan untuk melupakan Mukuro, membiarkan Mukuro menjadi milik Tsuna. Hibari memang tidak bisa mendapatkan Mukuro, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki Dino sekarang.

"Haneuma." Hibari membuka mulutnya. Dino yang mendengarkan itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hibari membalikkan badannya. Mereka pun saling bertatap muka.

"Maafkan aku, Haneuma," lanjut Hibari. Dino menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil dan menatap kekasihnya yang menundukkan kepala di depannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Dino.

"Semuanya. Untuk semuanya."

Hibari memeluk Dino. Dino yang dari dulu belum pernah benar-benar dipeluk Hibari sedikit tersentak. Namun, dia segera memperlebar senyumannya, merasa bahagia karena dengan mendapat pelukan itu seolah-olah Hibari masih mengizinkannya merasakan hangat pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dino. Aku... akan mencoba mencintaimu seperti aku berusaha mencintainya dan berusaha melupakannya seperti dia melupakan apa yang telah diucapkannya padaku," ucap Hibari.

Dino membalas pelukkan kekasihnya itu, membiarkan wajah Hibari tenggelam di dadanya. Dia sendiri membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hibari hingga dia dapat menangkap wangi pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selalu, Kyoya, cinta pertama dan terakhirku, cinta pertama dan sejatiku."

**-OWARI FOR NOW, TO BE CONTINUED (MAYBE)-

* * *

**

**A/N: **Fic yang super maksa. ,

Maaf kalau jelek. Jangan lupa review ya...


End file.
